


Rapsodia in Blue

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nobile sa come rilassarsi in un altrimenti noioso pomeriggio in casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapsodia in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 40 - "Accavallò di nuovo le gambe, allungato sulla poltrona imbottita, e guardò fuori dalle finestre a tutta parete."

La Rapsodia in Blue di Gershwin riempiva l’ampio salotto uscendo dal grammofono. Era un macchinario d’antiquariato ancora in perfette condizioni, così come il vinile che stava riproducendo e tutti gli altri riposti ordinatamente sugli scaffali accanto ad esso. Era posizionato in un angolo da cui il suo poteva raggiungere ogni parte della stanza, dal pianoforte a coda su un lato al caminetto sul quello opposto, dalla libreria a tutta parete alle finestre che formavano quella opposta.  
Davanti al fuoco che ardeva nella sua prigione di marmo si trovavano alcuni divani e poltrone posti in semicerchio, in mezzo al quale si trovava un tavolino da caffè in legno intagliato e cristallo, sul quale al momento giaceva un vassoio con sopra una tazza di finissima porcellana contenente del tè della migliore qualità apparentemente abbandonato a sé stesso.  
Esattamente di fronte al camino, sull’unica poltrona con lo schienale alto, era seduto un uomo dai lineamenti raffinati, i cui lunghi boccoli neri incorniciavano il viso in maniera estremamente elegante; sembrava quasi una bambola di porcellana. Indossava un completo a tre pezzi chiaramente fatto su misura. Dalla sua espressione rilassata, la testa appoggiata allo schienale e gli occhi chiusi si poteva pensare che fosse immerso nell’ascolto della musica, ma era sufficiente abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue gambe per notare una testa che muoveva su e giù fra di esse.  
Questa apparteneva a qualcuno che sembrava un cameriere considerando i suoi abiti tipici da valletto di inizio ‘900 e i biondi capelli corti rigorosamente pettinati all’indietro.  
Entrambi gli uomini erano completamente in silenzio, chiaramente per non sovrastare la meravigliosa musica che li avvolgeva, tranne per alcuni lievissimi sospiri di piacere che ogni tanto lasciavano le labbra rosee del nobile.  
A quei suoni il giovane cameriere metteva più impegno nel suo compito di dare più piacere possibile al proprio padrone, muovendo la lingua attorno all’erezione per stimolarne i ben noti punti più sensibili, succhiando con più enfasi e abbassando la testa il più possibile vicino al bacino dell’altro.  
Questo impegno fu ben presto ripagato dall’orgasmo del nobile, che si svuotò con un gemito strozzato nella bocca del dipendente proprio nel momento culminante della composizione musicale, appena prima del suo termine.  
Il cameriere ingoiò il seme e allontanò la testa dalle gambe del padrone, reggendogli il membro con una mano guantata per evitare che qualche goccia di saliva sporcassero i suoi costosi vestiti mentre recuperava dalla tasca della giaccia un fazzoletto con cui procedette a pulirlo accuratamente.  
Gli risistemò i pantaloni, asciugandosi poi le labbra prima di ripiegare e riporre il pezzo di stoffa al suo posto.  
Solo a quel punto alzò lo sguardo sul proprio padrone, che ansimava leggermente e aveva le guancie appena più rosee del solito.  
Il nobile sorrise al sottoposto, facendogli cenno di alzarsi per poi portare le lunghe dita affusolate sotto le code della giacca, accarezzandogli le natiche.  
-Sei stato molto bravo. Da quanto tempo sei in castità?- gli chiese con un tono di dolcezza mista a malizia, facendo arrossire il proprio sottoposto.  
-Grazie, Master. Da una settimana, Master.- rispose quest’ultimo, sentendo un brivido di piacere percorrergli la schiena al tocco e alle parole dell’altro.  
-Allora ti sei guadagnato un premio per stasera, mio caro.- annunciò il nobile, rilassandosi nuovamente contro la poltrona e facendo cenno al biondo di passargli la tazza di tè ormai tiepido.  
-Grazie, Master!- il giovane sorrise felice alla notizia, obbedendo prontamente prima di uscire dalla stanza per occuparsi delle sue mansioni.  
Il nobile accavallò le gambe, voltando il viso per guardare il parco curato della villa fuori dalle finestre a tutta parete, sorseggiando il tè e programmando mentalmente la serata.


End file.
